<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you come home by xalnikova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584129">you come home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalnikova/pseuds/xalnikova'>xalnikova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Reunions, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalnikova/pseuds/xalnikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он ухмыляется как придурок, хотя это и не самое приятное ощущение на свете, но то, как улыбается Джагхед, стоит того. Арчи пялится на него, не в силах перестать улыбаться в ответ: он ни капли не поменялся за лето, та же куртка с истёртыми швами, тот же блеск в глазах, та же привычка опускать тёмный взгляд себе под ноги, вскидывая его неожиданно и веско, — и Арчи только сейчас осознает, что и не понимал, как сильно скучал по всему этому.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you come home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Может, это и не лучшее решение в его жизни, но разбитое лицо — последнее, о чём он жалеет, когда их с Реджи растаскивают: у него болит глаз и, кажется, рассечена бровь, и левая скула наверняка опухла, но Джагхед смотрит так, что Арчи готов навалять придурку Реджи ещё сотню раз. В любом случае, ему явно досталось больше, и Арчи по-детски доволен собой. </p><p>— Ты идиот, — говорит ему Джагхед, стоит двери захлопнуться за их спинами, — зачем ты полез? </p><p>— Потому что он придурок, — огрызается Арчи, неожиданно зло даже для самого себя: кураж драки проходит, затихая вместе с гулом толпы, волнующейся за дверью, и остаётся только злость, заставившая его махать кулаками. Он смотрит на Джагхеда — шапочка чуть съехала набок, чёрная кудряшка выбилась на лоб, на заалевшей от удара скуле, кажется, скоро будет синяк — и ему чудится тень улыбки в уголках его губ.</p><p>— Они тебя уничтожат, — говорит Джагхед, отчасти зло, отчасти будто защищаясь, — не боишься скатиться по социальной лестнице? </p><p>— Если только прямо в твои объятья, принцесса. </p><p>Он ухмыляется как придурок, хотя это и не самое приятное ощущение на свете, но то, как улыбается Джагхед, стоит того. Арчи пялится на него, не в силах перестать улыбаться в ответ: он ни капли не поменялся за лето, та же куртка с истёртыми швами, тот же блеск в глазах, та же привычка опускать тёмный взгляд себе под ноги, вскидывая его неожиданно и веско, — и Арчи только сейчас осознает, что и не понимал, как сильно скучал по всему этому.</p><p>— Больно? — спрашивает Джагхед; Арчи, засмотревшись на сползший на лоб чёрный вихор, не сразу понимает, о чём он — Джагхеду приходится показать на его лицо, чтобы он сообразил, и, честно, это даже смешно: они держались отдельно друг от друга целых два месяца, и не то чтобы Арчи часто вспоминал о нём, особенно когда оказывался в объятиях мисс Гранди, но стоит Джагхеду подойти и улыбнуться, и осознание <em>острой потребности</em> в его присутствии в своей жизни ошеломляет Арчи. </p><p>— Да, немного, — отвечает он, если честно, немного привирая, потому что, по ощущениям, через пару минут его раздует так, будто его покусал рой разъярённых ос.</p><p>Они стоят друг напротив друга в пустом и гулком коридоре, силясь побороть неловкость, и не то чтобы это было лучшее, что Арчи когда-либо испытывал; но хотя бы просто снова разговаривать с Джагхедом уже хорошо, за исключением, разве что, того, что Арчи чувствует себя абсолютным придурком. Он знает, что всё, что с ними случилось, во многом его вина: первым пунктом в списке «<em>почему мы больше не друзья</em>» идёт его идиотизм, и лишь потом – упрямство Джага. В любом случае, пусть они больше и не были друг для друга теми, кому можно давать слушать новые песни и читать новые рассказы, это ещё не значило, что они больше не будут видеть друг в друге лучшие стороны. Вот почему Арчи заступился за него: Джагхеда могут считать фриком, но Арчи знает, что он просто не такой как все. </p><p>— Нужно обработать, — говорит, наконец, Джагхед в странной, задумчивой манере, хмурясь и щурясь одновременно, ухмылка, лёгкая, как случайное прикосновение вскользь в толпе, не сходит с его губ, — он смотрит прямо на Арчи, но в какую-то секунду взгляд его, будто становясь световым лучом, тёмной энергией, радиацией, проходит сквозь; он усмехается чуть сильней, будто может знать, что думает Арчи в этот самый момент — и всё, что Арчи может сказать, это <em>да, как скажешь</em>. </p><p>Он идёт домой, пытаясь не хмуриться, потому что глаз начинает опухать через десять минут, и это на самом деле больно; но Джагхед идёт рядом с ним, пусть и почти не смотря на него, и, может, Арчи и выглядит глупо, постоянно оборачиваясь в попытке поймать его взгляд, но что-то между ними меняется — как меняется воздух весной, когда каждый следующий день чуть теплее предыдущего.</p><p>— Сядь, - говорит Джаг строго, вталкивая его на кухню, — нужно полотенце и лёд. И чуть-чуть благоразумия в эту голову. </p><p>Арчи смотрит, как он мочит одно полотенце и заворачивает пакет со льдом в другое, рассыпая льдинки меж стремительно краснеющих пальцев — и когда Джагхед в первый раз касается его щеки, наверняка опухшей, руки у него ледяные. </p><p>По его лицу не скажешь, о чём он думает: взгляд сосредоточенный, острый, как лазер, глаза темнее, чем обычно, или Арчи просто кажется — он уже и не помнит, когда последний раз разглядывал его так близко и так пристально. Джагхед стирает кровь с его брови краешком полотенца, мягко касается мокрой тканью содранных костяшек, и это больно, хотя руки его осторожны почти до нежности; он неловко нависает над Арчи, худой и аккуратный, даже маленький — и, боже, Арчи так скучал по его рукам и его родинкам, что не может не улыбаться. </p><p>— Выпрямись, — просит Джагхед, втискивая колено на край табурета между его ног, — и перестань щериться как идиот. </p><p>Он откровенно ворчит, но ворчание скорее благосклонное, чем обиженное: Джаг как всегда отстранённо-спокоен, но что-то есть в том, как заботливо осторожны, даже трепетны его руки, в том, как он смотрит на Арчи — что-то, что говорит <em>ты идиот, но мне хорошо с тобой</em>. </p><p>— Я скучал по тебе, — честно говорит Арчи, — даже несмотря на то, что ты такой же мудила, каким и был, я скучал по тебе. </p><p>Джагхед, наконец, смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и взгляд его будто говорит <em>серьёзно</em>? </p><p>— Так сильно скучал, что игнорировал как мог, — тихо говорит он, и Арчи не может понять, обижен ли он на самом деле или нет, — в любом случае, он никогда не умел читать людей, что уж говорить про Джагхеда — незаметного, язвительного, талантливого фрика Джагги, странного и простого одновременно. </p><p>Джагхед убирает мокрую ткань от его лица и прикладывает полотенце со льдом к щеке, поближе к виску, и, кажется, хочет отойти — Арчи ловит его руками за талию в последний момент, тянет ближе, пока Джаг полностью не выпрямляется над ним, <em>худой и аккуратный, маленький</em>, но такой уютный. Он пахнет всё так же, и всё так же напрягается от любых касаний — Арчи помнит время, когда Джагхед реагировал и на него точно так же. Со временем они притёрлись друг к другу до того, что он сам шёл на тактильный контакт, но теперь, видимо, лето, проведённое порознь, отбросило их на годы назад; и даже думать об этом Арчи не хочется, потому что он знает: это он виноват. </p><p>— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — говорит Джагхед неожиданно, голосом глубоким и тихим, как темнота ночных лесов — они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, пальцами Арчи мягко поглаживает тёплую кожу сквозь футболку; здесь, на маленькой кухне, с болящим лицом и замёрзшей щекой, с Джагхедом в руках, он чувствует себя так уютно, как не чувствовал уже давно. — И спасибо. За то, что заступился. </p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста, Джаг, — говорит Арчи, лбом пытаясь боднуть его руку с полотенцем. Джагхед смотрит на него строго — как родители смотрят на проказливых детей, осуждая, но тем не менее любя, и это, наверное, лучшее, что произошло с Арчи за всю его жизнь. Ему было хорошо с Джагхедом: до того, как это произошло, они мотались по городу, пока не темнело, или ели чипсы на Драйв-ин, завернувшись в один плед на заднем сидении машины Фреда и пересматривая любимые фильмы на ноутбуке Джагхеда, или просто забивались в самый дальний угол парка и говорили, пока не выпадала ночная роса. Жизнь всего полгода назад была тихой и размеренной, и Арчи считал это недостатком: вот почему он пошёл в спорт и завёл себе друзей-качков, вот почему он больше не шёл к Джагхеду, едва выпадали свободные полчаса — он пытался начать новую жизнь, и, честно говоря, без Джагхеда она была тоскливой. </p><p>Но кто мог предположить, что быть с Джагхедом <em>снова</em> будет так хорошо?</p><p>Он тянет Джага ещё ближе к себе, лбом отпихивает руку с полотенцем — и тычется лицом в плоский живот, как слепой детёныш, нашедший мать по запаху. Джагхед пахнет кофе и мятной жвачкой, старой плёнкой и мокрой землёй, он пахнет так знакомо — это будто вернуться домой после долгой дороги: войти в пустой дом и дышать его стенами, <em>задыхаясь</em> от счастья. Джаг горячий и <em>маленький</em>: последний раз Арчи обнимал его, кажется, годы назад, хотя прошло всего-навсего одно лето. За лето он подкачался, и хотя результат не был головокружительным, он определённо стал шире в плечах, а Джагхед так и остался таким же небольшим, каким был — похоже, даже похудел, — и то, как он идеально помещается в  руки Арчи, как скрипка в специально сделанный под неё футляр, определённо одна из лучших вещей в мире. </p><p>Он думает, что Джагхед сейчас съязвит, скажет что-нибудь забавное, но ядовитое, в попытке снизить неловкость, и тогда момент будет уже не вернуть: здесь, в их простом, небогатом доме, в неровном свете падающих на Ривердейл лиловых сумерек, то чувство принадлежности друг другу, которое скрепляло их на протяжении долгих лет, вдруг вспыхивает вновь — как последний тлеющий уголёк на пепелище вдруг загорается от ветра; но Джагхед молчит, и молчание между ними впервые за последний час не кажется неловким. </p><p>— Прости меня, — бубнит Арчи в его живот, ощущая всем собой, как вздрагивают мышцы от его дыхания, — и, на самом деле, это мило: то, как Джагхед реагирует на него. — Прости меня, пожалуйста, я был таким идиотом. </p><p>— Ты подкачался, — говорит Джагхед с дружелюбной усмешкой в голосе. Арчи чувствует, как его рука — та, которая не сжимает полный льда пакет, обёрнутый полотенцем — проскальзывает по его спине, оставляя за собой невесомый след прикосновения, касается плеча и ложится ему на шею. Руки у Джага, в отличие от живота, прохладные, и Арчи неожиданно понимает, насколько разгорячён. Он зарывается носом глубже в складки его футболки, пахнущей порошком и ночным холодным воздухом, едва перебарывая безрассудное желание укусить; вместо этого он тянет его ещё ближе к себе, сильнее стискивая руки на чужой талии, и тогда рука Джагхеда оказывается на его волосах. Поначалу прикосновение лёгкое, Джаг просто гладит его по волосам — почти неощутимо, но определённо приятно; а потом его пальцы ныряют внутрь, проходя у самых корней — нажим чуть сильнее под затылком, там, где кожа чувствительнее всего, и Арчи чувствует, как плечи покрываются мурашками. </p><p>— Ты такой уютный, — снова бубнит он. На самом деле, он не до конца уверен, слышит ли Джаг его или нет; но, кажется, он чувствует его улыбку всем телом, и, наверное, это значит, что он всё-таки услышал. </p><p>— Чувак, ты так и будешь обнимать меня, пока не придёт время идти на матч? — спрашивает Джагхед, голос его наполняется смешливыми нотками, похожими на искры бенгальского огня, и Арчи поднимает голову, просто чтобы посмотреть на него. </p><p>— Я спас принцессу от злого дракона, — говорит он как можно серьёзнее, но улыбка сама растягивает губы, — могу я получить свою награду? </p><p>Джагхед смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд: его улыбка чуть блёкнет, но взгляд теплеет, и он так головокружительно хорош в этот момент — глаза блестят, и кудри, выбившись из-под шапочки, упали на лоб, и полная нижняя губа чуть треснула посередине; и Арчи, кажется, помнит каждую его родинку. Он выпрямляется так, что они теперь почти на одном уровне — они так близко, что он может сосчитать их все, губами, пальцами, всё равно. Он бессовестно залипает на Джагхеде, и Джагхед, кажется, тоже залипает на нём — он начинает дышать глубже, Арчи ощущает тёплое прикосновение его дыхания к своей коже. Это длится, наверное, целую минуту; а потом он тянет Джага на себя за куртку, больше не давая себе времени на сомнения, и Джаг даже не сопротивляется: склоняется над ним, оперевшись одной рукой о стол, вторая ложится над шею — указательный палец идеально лежит в выемке под челюстью, кожа жжёт кожу, но восхитительней этого ощущения нет ничего. </p><p>В конце концов, Арчи делает это первым: он подаётся вперёд, будто загипнотизированный его глазами, и Джагхед подставляет ему лицо. В первую секунду это неловко и почти неощутимо — просто невинное соприкосновение губ, короткое и тёплое; а потом он целует сильнее, губы Джага раскрываются ему навстречу, полные и мягкие, чуть сухие: он проводит по ним языком, пытаясь распознать вкус, и от первого влажного прикосновения будто пробивает током. </p><p>Арчи встаёт, чуть не запнувшись о табурет, и тянет его ближе, пока они не соприкасаются животами, Джагхед плывёт и слабеет в его руках, и поцелуй понемногу выходит из-под контроля, как огромная морская волна, грозящая захлестнуть берег. Арчи гладит горячую спину сквозь футболку, пальцами обводя выступающие позвонки, острые лопатки, и, честно, он любит в Джагхеде всё: то, как он смотрит исподлобья взглядом лукавым и тёмным, как поправляет шапочку, одним движением надвигая на лоб и пряча под неё волосы, как молчит, когда нужно, и всегда находит что сказать; то, как он вцепляется ему в плечи сейчас, неосознанно почти причиняя боль, и то, как мягки его губы и как заполошно он дышит, будто не может вдохнуть, пока Арчи целует его. </p><p>Джаг кладёт руки ему на шею, и его прохладные ладони похожи на первые капли дождя в жаркий летний день — он дышит через раз и взгляд у него поплывший, и Арчи едва может бороться с желанием взгромоздить его на себя, заставив обхватить ногами талию, отнести на диван и усадить к себе на колени, и целовать, пока он не задохнётся, пока он не сможет думать ни о чём, кроме рук Арчи, губ Арчи, его поцелуев и прикосновений. Один поцелуй сменяется другим, как нескончаемая череда отражений в составленных друг к другу зеркалах, но в один момент Арчи вырывается из этой цепи: его губы скользят вдоль линии челюсти, Джагхед весь пышет жаром так, что Арчи сейчас, кажется, обожжёт губы. Он оставляет целомудренный поцелуй под ухом, там, где кожа чувствительнее всего — а потом Джагхед закидывает голову назад, открывая бледную шею его рту, и <em>кем</em> бы был Арчи, если бы не принял приглашения? </p><p>В конце концов, мир встаёт на место со щелчком, будто они в один момент становятся частью реальности: есть город за окном, стремительно наполняющийся сумерками и туманом, есть маленькая кухня и край табурета, остро впившийся под колено; и есть, в конце концов, Джагхед в его руках — его ладони на предплечьях Арчи, губы высохли от дыхания и глаза тёмные, как бездна ночного неба, жаркие, как ядра звёзд, и эти глаза смотрят на Арчи так честно и так лукаво, как не смотрели никогда. </p><p>— Теперь я вижу, что ты здоров, — говорит он, смотря сверху вниз, губы темнеют от поцелуя, наливаясь цветом, Арчи едва сдерживает желание накинуться на него снова. Он трогает большим пальцем красную метку на его шее, прямо над острым кадыком, которую сам же и оставил, сам не зная, как и когда, и все внутри него поёт: этот знак будто говорит <em>моё</em>, и как бы Джагхед не старался его скрыть, люди будут видеть; люди будут <em>знать</em>.</p><p>— Прости меня, — снова говорит он, гладя его скулу, будто пересчитывая пальцами брызги родинок, — Поверить не могу, что мог добровольно отказаться от тебя. </p><p>Джагхед смотрит на него всё так же — и из глубины его тёмных глаз на Арчи будто смотрит тёмная бездна, грозовой океан, бескрайний космос, полный невидимых точек-звёзд; но ещё это вечера на Драйв-ин, в пикапе Фреда под одним пледом, это ужины в «Pop's» — горячие сэндвичи, мятный кофе, — это разговоры в парке до темноты, и это всё, что когда-либо по-настоящему было у него. </p><p>Джагхед смотрит всё так же — но в один момент его взгляд меняется, становясь чуть тревожней, чуть темней: он опускает глаза на его руки, на красные костяшки и содранную кожу на них, и его улыбка начинает мерцать, как гаснущий китайский фонарик, поднявшийся слишком высоко. </p><p>— Руки надо обработать, — говорит он тихо, снова смотря себе под ноги, выбившиеся из-под шапочки чёрные кудри сползают ему на глаз, и он убирает их движением быстрым и красивым, как молния, как полёт пули. — А мне, пожалуй, уже пора идти. </p><p>— Останься, — говорит Арчи: он хочет обнять его, поймав в кольцо рук, зацеловать до беспамятства, лишь бы удержать подольше рядом с собой, — но Джаг отступает на шаг, другой, стремительно и незаметно, и вот он уже подхватывает свой рюкзак с пола. Он обжигает взглядом напоследок и уходит — он уходит, не сказав ни слова, но Арчи не чувствует себя так, будто всё кончено. </p><p>Арчи стоит посреди кухни один, немного нелепый и растерянный: в пакете на столе тает лёд, Ривердейл за окном погружается в вечернюю дымку, костяшки саднят и, кажется, вновь начинают кровить — и всё по-прежнему, но что-то меняется. </p><p>Он думает о Джагхеде и улыбается: он думает о его руках, сжимавших плечи Арчи с такой силой, что это было почти больно; о его губах, раскрывавшихся для него, и том, как он дышал, будто ему было тяжело дышать рядом с Арчи — и знает: Джагхед придёт вечером на поле и будет смотреть на него с трибун тёмным взглядом, улыбаясь каждый раз, когда их глаза будут встречаться. </p><p>Джагхед придёт один, но уйдут они вместе. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>